troikafandomcom-20200216-history
A-6: Credits 112
Credits A-6: Credits 112 Sierra Studios credits 112 A-7: Customer Support.... 116 A-8: Warranty.................. 120 A-9: Web Sites.................. 120 A-10: Quick Keys......... 121 A-11: Halfling Recipe...... 121 A-6: Credits Arcanum was made by Troika Games, LLC, which is comprised of Jason Anderson Leonard Boyarsky David Bragg Timothy Cain Mark Harrison Chris Jones Michael McCarthy Chad Moore Steve Moret Yong Park Jesse Reynolds Sharon Shellman With additional work contracted from Dominick Cecere (additional monster animations) Michael Dean (additional character modeling and texturing) Kurt Dekker (sound programming) Edward R. G. Mortimer (generated dialog) With in-house testing and design suggestions from Sissie Chang Tiffany Chu Scott Jacobson Cynthia Komm Sierra Studios credits Senior Vice President J. Mark Hood Development Sr. Producers Don Wilkins Jeff Pobst Assistant Producer Bernadette Pryor Marketing Vice President Marketing Jim Veevaert Director of Marketing Koren Buckner Product Manager Charles Holtzclaw Marketing Producer Glenn Oliver Web Editor Guy Welch Marketing Info. Manager Ingrid Pelzer Marketing Info. Assistant Jelaine Kraetsch European Brand Manager Michael Fuller Public Relations Public Relations Manager Adam Kahn Public Relations Coordinator Kellie Hobin Creative Services Orlena Yeung Manual Graphic Design Arthur Hagman Package Design Azyenberg Group Music Composition and Recording Ben Houge Dialogue Recording Voice Directing & Casting Jeff Pobst Leonard Boyarsky Chad Moore Voice Recording Specialist Mike Caviezal Voices Recorded at Waves Sound Recorders, LA CA. Voice Recording Engineer Michael Klinger Voice Casting Services The Voicecaster, Burbank CA Voice Casting Directors Huck Liggett, Martha Mayakis LeAnne Koehnen Talent Paymaster The Talent Fund, Half-Moon Bay, CA. Sound Effects Ben Houge Post Processing Ben Houge Mike Caviezal Cast of Characters Virgil Rino Romano Raven Tasia Valenza Simeon Tor Dwight Schultz Silver Lady Diane Pershing Kan Hua, Narrator Kay Kuter Z'an Al'urin Phillese Sampler Loghaire Barry Dennen Kerghan Jeff Coopwood Gilbert Bates Nick Jameson Magnus Julian West Arronax, Gar, Joachim, Nasrudin Jim Ward Franklin Michael Gough Torian Mark Klastorin M'in Gorad Gisselle Loren Geoffrey Richard Tatum Quality Assurance QA Director Gary Stevens QA Supervisor Ken Eaton QA Leads Chad Martin Chris Mason QA Testers Aaron Contreras Joe Easter Sonya Faugno Danny Harrison Zach Hays Dave Jordan Rich Nelson Quang Pham Jon Pulling Niko Simonson Lester Stocker Brian Wilkinson Hardware Compatibility Compatibility Lab Manager Pat Callahan Compatibility Lab Tech. Sean Meichle Mark Storie Support Staff Corp. Product Certification Chris Slack Matthew Kangas Tech. Support Manager Brian Moss Sierra.com Titan Producers Ross Perez Ron Daniels Titan Lead Engineer Erik De Bonte Titan Engineers Mike Nicolino Lee Olds Noel Wade Brian Rothstein Len Skiena Dean Webster Titan QA Lead Tester Eric Harman Titan QA Tester David Cain ROW Producer Warren Wright Special Thanks Hubert Joly Dave Grenewetzki Phillip O'Niel Ralph Giuffre Suki Hayre Brad Nelson Eric Roeder Nancy Rinehardt Ron Crawford Kelly Zmak Flavie Gufflet Mark Iverson Christine Smith Patricia Rice Beth Freeman Angie Raymundo Arcanum Beta Testers Additional thanks to â€“ Nik, Lauren, Gavin, Indy, Luna, James Curtis Angel, Sweetie (Sherrie Hammond), Frank McCarthy, Constance McCarthy-Angel, Steven Angel, Shawn Steiner, Dave Campbell, Jo-Ann Palmer, Tracy, Korey, Samantha, Cooter the Pooch, Brian Eno, Jeff Haynes, cinnamon Altoids, Thanks Mom & Gary, for all of your love and support! Thanks Dad, for everything you gave me, I wish you were here to see it. Gwyn - for training Sharon to require only 5 hours of sleep each night, HomeGrocer - without whom we would all weigh 10 pounds less, coca cola, Nabisco, Keebler, Mother's & LU, CodeGuy -for creating the infamous "UberFAQ", all of our fans from "The Boards", The Troika Kids - for running amuck and keeping us young at heart, Lisa Marshall, Tracy Boyarsky and Bonnie for taking such good care of our little rugrats while we dedicated ourselves to Arcanum, all of our friends and family who have been (relatively) understanding of why we haven't been around for the last 2 years. A very special thanks to our loyal beta testers, who helped us make a much better game and to whom we are very grateful. Thanks guys! Arcanum Manual